Yoko's past
by Jazzy Uchiha
Summary: this is a story vreated by me and thethiefkuronue. it's about Yoko and Kuronue and they meet this girl who becomes Yoko's partner, but the person and Yoko are stealing from is her father. Read to find out what will happen. A sequal is already in the makin
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one 

A dungeon in Makai

"So, Yoko, what should we steal next?" asked a male demon, with raven-black hair, named Kuronue. "I don't know, what about valuable and shiny things from this dungeon in Makai, that I heard about?" a silver-haired male kitsune, named Yoko suggested. "Alright!" Kuronue agreed, as the two famous thieves ran top a dungeon, when they saw a beautiful girl, with raven hair, and silver-fox ears, along with a silver fox tail, wearing a long, white skirt, with a long slit on the side, and a small shirt (that looks sort of like a sports bra.)

"WHOA! She's HOT!" Kuronue exclaimed, as the girl turned around, and stared at Yoko and Kuronue. "So, you're a thief too," Yoko said, his silver fox-ears twitching, and his silver fox tail swinging back and forth. "What does it look like?" the raven-haired female kitsune snapped, as she put her hands on her hips!

"You're a fox, too?" Kuronue said, as he and Yoko sat beside the female kitsune underneath a pine tree. "You're a raven and he's a fox, so why are you working together?" the female kitsune asked Kuronue. "I guess you could say we're best friends!" Kuronue smiled. "What's your name?" Yoko interrupted. "Yvette, and yours?" the girl, known as Yvette asked. "I'm Yoko, he's Kuronue," Yoko said, his golden eyes, glistening in the moonlight.

"Kuronue, let's go!" Yoko ordered an hour later, after Yvette had fallen asleep. "Alright," Kuronue agreed, as he clutched his pendant in his right hand, and followed his silver haired partner, back into the dungeon.


	2. the pendant

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyuhakusho, Kuronue, or Yoko. I only own Yvette. 

Author's note: Sorry this chapters was so short, as was the last. But this chapter needs to be short, so that it will go a long with the next chapter, which will be longer. I am not taking all the credit for this story. I am only taking ½. Because the other ½ goes to my friend, Thethiefkuronue. She has very good stories, and would appreciate it if you read some of them. Thank you reviewers, for reviewing the story. I know you're probably tired of reading this author's note, so on with the story:

Chapter two 

The pendant

"You got everything?" Kuronue asked, as he and Yoko were running from their perpetrators. "Yeah..." Yoko trailed off, as he stopped running, and showed Kuronue a mirror he had in his shirt. "Good," Kuronue smiled, as they started running again, and the perpetrators started shooting at them. All of a sudden, one of the needle/bullet like things they were shooting broke Kuronue's pendant. "NO!" Kuronue shouted, and ran after the pendant. "NO, KURONUE!" Yoko yelled, as he stopped, and looked back at his friend. "Go on, without me!" Kuronue yelled, as a whole lot of bamboo came up from the ground, and, and pierced his heart, and Yoko once again, started running.

Note to reviewers: 

_Sangokirara5: _I appreciate you for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it.

_Thethiefkuronue: _I hope you r enjoying the story, and like where I am going with this. The chapters will be longer, that I promise you!


	3. A new partner

Author's note:

Hello, everyone, srry it took me so long to update, I see I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter, but the story will get better, it has to do will love, betrayal, and friendship. This story is also done but **Thethiefkuronue. **We wrote this story together, so please read and review. But thank you to all the people who did bother to review, and enjoyed it.

Chapter one 

A new partner

1

"Hey, where are you going? Where's Kuronue?" Yvette asked, as she looked at the silver-haired kitsune.

"He...died," Yoko explained, as he sat beside the raven-haired girl.

"How?" Yvette exclaimed, as she jumped up!

"He dropped his pendant, and went back to get it, then he got shot," Yoko explained, as he stared at Yvette. "Would you like to be my partner?" he asked, when Yvette sat back down.

"Sure, why not?" Yvette answered, solemnly.

"Then, let's go!" Yoko ordered, standing up, and leading the way.

"Where are we going?" Yvette asked, after 30 minutes of walking.

"To my den," Yoko answered.

"Did Kuronue live with you?" Yvette asked curiously.

"NO!" Yoko quickly answered, stealing a peak at the female kitsune.

2

"We're here," said Yoko, as he came to rest at a cave.

"You live here?" Yvette asked, while walking into the cave.

"Yes, you don't like it?" Yoko asked.

"I do," Yvette said, "Um, am I going to live with you?"

"...Yes," Yoko answered, as he stared at the girl, whom was about his age.

_"She sure is pretty," _Yoko smirked in his thoughts.

"Alright," Yvette said, breaking Yoko out of his thoughts, and going over, and lying down on a bed of leaves.

"That's my bed!" Yoko said, walking over to Yvette, whom had her eyes closed?

"To bad, get another one!" Yvette said, opening her eyes, only to come face to face with Yoko.

"Guess, I'll have to sleep with you, because I don't feel like going to make another bed," he said, lying down next to Yvette.

"WHAT?" Yvette exclaimed!

"Goodnight," Yoko said, ignoring Yvette, though his face was only inches away from hers.

"Grr!" Yvette growled rolling over on her other side, so that her back was now facing Yoko.

_"...She's so peaceful, when she's asleep, and not as loud..." _Yoko sighed to himself, as he stared at Yvette's back. As he stared at her back, he saw her shiver from the cold, so placed a blanket around her, but unknown to him, someone was watching them from the cave door.


	4. Jeno's plan and Yoke's thoughts

Author's note: I know that Yoko was a little OOC, but he needed to be, and he will be a little OOC in this chapter too. Thank you sangokirara5 for reviewing, I'll update my Hao story soon, and I'll email u l8ter.

Disclaimer:

The only people I own are Yvette, Jeno, and Yoke. I own no one else; they are all original characters from Yuyuhakusho.

Chapter four 

Jeno's plan

1

"Yvette, Yvette," whispered a squeaky voice.

"...Yoko?" Yvette mumbled, when she opened her eyes, she saw not Yoko, but a short, male fox demon, with short, black hair, wearing loose, blue pants and a loose blue shirt.

"Yoke? What are you doing here?" Yvette asked the younger fox demon.

"Father wants to see you," the boy known as Yoke, said to his older sister.

"Alright, let's go," said Yvette, as Yoke led the way to a big castle.

2

"Yvette, I hear you're staying with the legendary fox-demon!" a fox-demon, with black, shoulder-length hair, named Jeno boomed.

"Yes, father, I am," Yvette said, not intimidated by her father's fierce look.

"Well, I want you to trick him, he's got a huge bounty on his head. After you catch him, I'll turn him into the hunters," Jeno said to his daughter.

"Alright," Yvette agreed, as she left the room, only to find her brother waiting for her outside the door.

"Sis, are you really going to do it? I mean I know dad's a king, and all, but..." Yoke trailed off.

"Yes, I'm going to do it. Why do you ask?" Yvette asked, looking at Yoke suspiciously.

"I'm just curious, but why are you going to do it? Aren't you and Yoko Kurama friends? I mean, if you disobey dad once, I don't think he'll get, but so mad, and he always forgives you," Yoke explained.

"Listen, as you know, I'm not afraid of dad, king or not! You're the scared one, you're the one dad doesn't really like, because you're weak. Even though, I'm not afraid of him, I won't disobey him, unless necessary," Yvette said, as she started walking towards the exit of the castle.

"But, Sis, there's a bounty on you, too. If you go along with father's plan, you could get caught, too!" Yoke cried, stepping in front of his sister.

"I'm aware of that, so I'll be careful!" Yvette smiled, as she moved past her brother, and made he way out of the castle.

3

_"I really hope you know what you're doing, Yvette, cause I don't trust father. All he cares about is money, he'll end up turning both you and Yoko in!"_ Yoke thought sadly to himself. _"He knows you'll listen to him. He knows you love adventure. Don't you see?" That's why he sent you to steal the medicine for mother, instead of just buying it, so he could put a bounty on your head. Now, he's gonna get you turned in, and mom can't stop him, cause she's dead. Dad claims he doesn't know how she died, but I bet he killed her, cause mom liked to spend all his money!" _Yoke thought, watching his sister leave, and crying the whole time, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time, he ever saw his sister again.


	5. Yvette's charm

Author's note:

Yoko will be out OOC, srry about that, this story will be over shortly. Thanks **SangoKirara5** for reviewing.

Chapter five 

Yvette's charm

1

"So, where've you been?" Yoko asked, standing up by the wall.

"I went to see my brother," Yvette said, as she walked past Yoko.

"What're you doing?" Yoko asked, watching Yvette, whom had went back outside.

"I'm going to the river to take a bath," Yvette answered, "AND YOU BETTER NOT FOLLOW ME!"

"Trust me, I won't!" Yoko smirked at the frowning kitsune.

"For some reason, I don't," Yvette scowled.

"And you have a good reason not to!" Yoko replied, as Yvette left the cave.

2

_"Guess, I'll go find something for dinner tonight," _Yoko thought to himself, as he also left the cave.

3

"Stupid Yoko, who does he think he is?" Yvette asked herself, as she stepped into the river, once she stripped from her clothes.

"...I doubt he'll spy on me, but still, he gets on my last nerves," she said.

_"Maybe, I can get him to like me, plan to steal from the castle, and have him get caught!" _Yvette thought excitedly.

3

"So, you're back," Yoko said, when Yvette walked back from the cave, her hair damp, from getting wet in the river.

"Yeah, I'm back!" Yvette purred, walking up to him seductively.

"What do you want?" Yoko asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," Yvette said, wrapping her arms around Yoko's neck, and started nibbling on his earlobe.

"You want something," Yoko stated, as he looked back a Yvette, whom still had her arms around his neck.

"..." Yoko sighed, as Yvette nuzzled his neck.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, taking a step away from the female kitsune.

"I like you, I don't want anything!" Yvette said, offensively, unwrapping her arms, from around Yoko.

"I was just asking, because you've never done anything like this before, "Yoko said, turning around to face her.

"That's because I never felt this way about you before!" Yvette lied, sitting down on the straw bed.

"...I like you too, Yvette, but..." Yoko trailed off, "You're not the type of woman to just give themselves to me!"

"Sorry, you're right!" Yvette apologized, as Yoko sat next to her, an put his arm around her shoulders.

"..." Yvette sighed, lying her head on the make kitsune's shoulder, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	6. Putting the plan into action

Chapter six 

Putting the plan into action

1

"...Yoko..." Yvette said, sleepily.

"Good morning!" Yoko smiled at the sleepy girl.

"What time is it?" Yvette asked, lifting her head from the straw bed.

"It's around noon," Yoko answered.

"WHAT? I slept that late!" Yvette exclaimed, jumping up.

"Yeah, why? You didn't have anything to do, did you?" Yoko asked, curiously.

"No, but, I wanted to tell you about the castle. It has a whole lot of jewels, and very expensive things, you could sell at the Black Market," Yvette explained, looking intently at Yoko.

"Great!" Yoko smirked, standing at the cave door.

"We can go tomorrow morning," Yvette suggested.

"No, tomorrow night!" Yoko corrected.

"Alright," Yvette agreed, as Yoko left the cave to find some food.

Soon, after Yoko left, Yvette left to tell her father the news, about Yoko.

2

"Father, Yoko and I will be here tomorrow night," Yvette said to the king.

"Alright, I'll go ahead, and get the bounty hunters (also known as the Special Defense Force SDF)," Jeno said, as Yvette left the room, to go back to the cave, and wait on Yoko to return.

_"Yvette, what are you getting yourself into?"_ Yoke thought, sadly to himself.


	7. Journey to Jeno's castle

Author's note:

Well, this is the last chapter; I will be making the sequel soon. The sequel will have Yusuke and the others in it, but for now, I hope u likes this. Please R&R!

Chapter seven 

Journey to Jeno's castle

1

"Yvette, are you ready to go?" Yoko asked.

"Yes," Yvette answered, walking up to Yoko.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Lead the way!" Yoko demanded, impatiently, as Yvette walked past him, and they made their way to Jeno's castle.

2

"So, they're here," said Jeno, looking out his bedroom window at two figures.

3

"...Big castle," Yoko said, as he stopped to admire the fortress.

"Well, duh, I think the jewels are in the dungeon," Yvette whispered, when she and Yoko were suddenly surrounded by Bounty Hunters.

"Ah, Yvette, you did a good job bringing the legendary Yoko Kurama here!" Jeno congratulated.

"But the bounty hunters offered me even more money, if I turned you in along with!" he announced, as the bounty hunters grabbed Yvette.

"You...you used me?" Yvette asked, looking at her father, with tears in her eyes.

"You se this UP?" Yoko asked, dumbfounded!

"Dad, why?" Yvette asked, ignoring Yoko for the time being.

"You set this up?" Yoko asked again, anger clearly shown in his eyes, but luckily this time Yvette answered him.

"I set this up, because I was doing it for my dad!" Yvette explained, and watched in awe, as Yoko broke the Bounty hunters' hold on him

"..." Yvette sighed, holding back more tears.

"You can save yourself, you're the one who got us into this mess!" Yoko said, running into the forest, with the Bounty Hunters running behind him.

4

"AHH!" Yoko screamed, as he got shot.

"YOKO!" Yvette yelled, breaking free, and running towards the silver-haired kitsune.

"GET HER!" a Bounty Hunter ordered, shooting Yvette in the upper arm, and she started to close her eyes.

"I'm...sorry..."Yvette whispered, her eyes now closed.

"I accept your apology..." Yoko whispered back, also closing his eyes, "I'll...see you again, one day..."

OWARI (The End)

Author's note:

So do you like it, hate it, what? Send back reviews. In the sequel there will be flashbacks, of some of the things in the story, and some of the things that weren't in the story. Yoke (my character) will also be in the sequel.


End file.
